


Hold Me In Your Arms (Play Me Like a Guitar)

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Peter Hale is a hottie, everyone wants to tap that, except Derek because that would be awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has some unique talents.  Everyone is impressed.  Except for Derek-- Derek doesn't give a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In Your Arms (Play Me Like a Guitar)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill:
> 
> Anonymous said: Remember that scene in Buffy where the gang all saw Giles in the smoky club singing? And everyone's panties immediately dropped? Yeah, that scene only with Peter as Giles. Peter/Stiles

"Oh, my god." 

Lydia’s mouth is hanging open just as much as Stiles’ is.  They look slightly disturbed, brows furrowed just so, like they can’t quite grasp what they’re seeing.  Scott is just behind them with a similarly confused look on his face, and Kira’s brow is raised at his side.  

Derek rolls his eyes.  ”Get yourselves together.” 

"Your uncle is kinda hot." Kira says. 

Scott looks down at her sharply.  ”What? He’s— He’s—” 

“ _Smoking_  hot,” Stiles mutters and then clears his throat, looking away quickly from where Peter croons into the mike, fingers strumming deftly over the guitar.  Derek glares at him.  Scott kicks the back of his foot. 

“ _Dude_.” 

"What?" Stiles shrugs.  "He’s— well, I mean, he’s talented, and that’s—" 

"Smoking hot."  Lydia concludes with a nod.  "Right there with you, honey." 

"You’re a goddess," Stiles replies. 

Derek groans.  ”Can we get on with this?  We’re here to get his help, not for you guys to oogle him.” 

"I’m not oogling," Scott says quickly.  "Do I look like I’m oogling?" 

Derek inhales sharply, deeply and raises a pointed brow.  Scott blushes.  

"Yeah, okay, let’s get this show on the road." 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr -- doesitlooklikeiwantedtoknowthat.tumblr.com


End file.
